High power magnetics assemblies are often used in galvanically-isolated power converters for medium voltage and high voltage applications, such as energy storage modules, micro-grids, power supplies, and AC/DC converters. Conventionally, such assemblies comprise a number of individual magnetic components or devices wired together. Such magnetic components and interconnects generate electromagnetic interference (EMI), which is typically shielded to minimize negative effects on other electrical components.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.